


everybody's heard about the bird

by laughingalonewithducks



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: M/M, When Will Arygyn Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: Arygyn drops in for a chat, but he's not interested in talking.





	everybody's heard about the bird

"I'm a cruel, cruel man," Arygyn says when Aerrow gives the rodeo bull - complete with Very Upset Merb - an odd look, and then, when Aerrow transfers that look to him, "You'll understand when you're older, kid. On to the next event! I'll ah, check on your pilot later."

Aerrow dismisses this as just more of Arygyn's nonsense, and forgets about it - the whole  _thing_ with the bull is oddly specific, even for someone who can see the future, but Arygyn is a birdman in a catsuit. Aerrow isn't going to pretend to understand half the things he says.

Except Arygyn turns up in their garage several weeks later, wanting to know how it went - which, now that Aerrow thinks about it, is a little strange.

"Aren't you supposed to be able to see the future?" he says. "Shouldn't you already know that we won?"

Arygyn spreads his arms and grins at them. "I just wanted to say 'hi' in person," he says. "I can't drop in for a chat?"

A vent cover drops from the ceiling and clangs onto the garage floor, followed immediately by Stork, who punches Arygyn across the jaw hard enough to send him sprawling.

"That was for that  _stunt_ with the bull," Stork hisses. "I could've  _died_."

Arygyn struggles to sit up, one hand to his jaw, and smirks. "Mmm," he says. "Do that  _again_."

Stork hesitates, gives him a slow, considering once-over, and then smirks right back at him. "You know," he says, "I rode that bull so hard I  _broke it_."

Arygyn's smirk widens into something that has a lot more teeth in it than any unfortunate bystander is entirely comfortable with.

" _Really,_ " he purrs. "Why don't you give me a demonstration?"

Two and two crystallise into a particularly unwanted four for Aerrow, who is abruptly  _horrified_. 

"Oh, ew," he says. "Ew, ew,  _ew_ , guys,  _really?_ "

He makes a break for the garage door, followed by the rest of his equally traumatised squadron. Neither Stork nor Arygyn notice.

"In the  _garage_ ," Finn whines. "Why did it have to be in the  _garage?_ I can't look my skimmer in the eyes  _ever again_."

* * *

"I return!" Arygyn proclaims dramatically, landing on the outcrop with a flutter of feathers.

"You're shirtless," Broom says blankly. "That's a new one."

There's also a bruise blossoming over the side of his jaw, and a second, handprint-shaped one on his shoulder. At least, it  _looks_ a lot like a handprint, even if it has four digits instead of five.

"I thought you were gonna go guide the Stormhawks again," Safir says. "The pilot, specifically, you said."

"And I did." Arygyn looks  _incredibly_ smug. "Right into my-"

"LA LA LA," Broom says, clapping his hands over his ears. "Not listening! I'm not listening!"

"He's  _very_ strong," Arygyn says, with an obscene sort of relish. "Wiry, even."

Broom starts singing Raider shanties at the top of his lungs.

Safir sighs. "You were supposed to _help_  them, not fuck their pilot," he says. "God, you're a slag."

Arygyn licks his thumb and scrubs at a spot of something unidentifiable on his hip. "You're just jealous I got laid."

**Author's Note:**

> arygyn seems like the kind of dude that appreciates a good manhandling


End file.
